The game of golf is a very popular and demanding sport. Since it is a sport that can be played individually, and can be especially practiced individually, it is popular among participants of all ages in many places throughout the world. The sport attracts many people because at first blush, it appears to be a relatively easy sport. However, upon closer inspection and actual participation, it does not take long to realize that it is a difficult sport to master, and needless to say, practice is essential in order to become even an accomplished golfer.
Without practice, the sport can become extremely frustrating and aggravating. For that reason, considerable books and practice aids have been introduced in the sport to aid golfers in perfecting their game. However, no product is known to exist that allows the golfer to record a series of practice shots with any given club and in any given practice area in order to identify any errors in the golfer's game.
Practice or study aids that require the participant to think about and evaluate some or the more important parameters that must be coordinated on each type of shot have been found to be especially useful, particularly for the less experienced golfer, because it is difficult when first learning the game, or only sparingly playing the game, to remember all of the more basic parameters that must be coordinated for any given shot. For example, a player's stance, grip, ball position, and alignment, among other things, must be coordinated for each different type of shot.
Among the advantages and features of the present invention is that it allows a golfer to record his shot pattern for a particular series of shots whereby with any club and at any practice area he can concentrate on one phase of the game at a time, that is, making a particular shot, and concurrently record the results which he can then subsequently evaluate and analysis. That is, he need not attempt to perform all of these functions at once.
Among other advantages and features of the present invention is that it provides a means for rapid evaluation of the problems with the golfer's swing, stance, grip, etc. Moreover, the present aid allows Coaches or professional instructors to home in on a problem immediately. This allows an instructor/coach to be more effective in improving the students game more rapidly. Additionally, the present invention is adaptable to any practice area regarding distances, dimensions, conditions, and hazards as well as being adaptable to any golfing club.
The present golfing aid also allows an instructor or coach to examine the practice periods of students and their progress between practice sessions by having a written record that is a more accurate reflection of a particular student's game because it has occurred over a number of practice sessions. It can also be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the present aid is adaptable to every club and that the pad can be altered to fit a particular layout or hole design.